Good Luck JayJay
by paintedhearts234
Summary: Teddy is heartbroken after Spencer dumps her. Can JayJay mend a broken heart? REveiw my babylons. Make sure to lick the party llama: Warning: bad surprise at the end, non detailed. Not suitable for younger viewers- i just don't want to give anything away.
1. Spencer

_**Good Luck Charlie!**_

_**Good Luck JayJay**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS- apart from the ones I made.**_

Teddy was exhausted. Why did she agree to go skiing with Spencer? It's not even snowing! Stupid fake snow! Why? Charlie came toddling into the room.

" Oh! Hey Charlie!" Teddy smiled, collapsing on the bed.

" Teddy!" Charlie giggled, 'Teddy' 'Mommy' 'Daddy' 'Gabe' 'PJ' and 'Hello' was all Charlie could say.

" What are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

" Hello!" Charlie said, and tottered off into Gabe's room to watch him play video games. Teddy followed her outside the door and then took a detour.

Teddy closed the bathroom door and ran a bath with essential oils. The steam was rising off the water as she slipped into the bath.

"Ahhh" Teddy's eyes glazed over. Suddenly her cell phone erupted with the song ' All I Want For Christmas Is You'

Spencer. Spencer was calling Teddy when he had seen her just moments before. She let it go to answerphone. She listened to the message carefully.

'Hey Teddy! I was just thinking. You weren't really into it on the skiing trip. I'm breaking up with you. Bye!' Silence.

" That damn Spencer. He makes me so f*cking mad!" Teddy growled.

" Teddy sweetie! Is everything OK?" Teddy's mom said from outside the door.

" Yeah, everything's fine mom! Spencer just broke up with me. He talks a load of bullsh*t sometimes, saying he loves me. He doesn't care. Just like what happened with Skylar! That reminds me. When will PJ be back from vacation? Have you even realised what PJ and Skylar could be doing when they're alone in a suite together?" Teddy shuddered.

" Teddy. He's 18 now. He can decide what he wants to do!" Teddy's mom still shivered at the thought.

" Okay. Why are you outside my door? I'm just getting out!"

" Okay honey, I'll be downstairs with your dad!"

" Why do I care?" Teddy whispered to herself. She got up and wrapped a towel around herself. She dialled a number on her phone and prepared herself for a rant from Ivy.

" Here we go" Teddy said pressing the green button...

_**Hope you like it! Don't forget to review. More chapters soon! Like the ellipsis at the end? Doesn't hold much value!**_

_**XD See ya XXXXX**_


	2. Who is it?

_**Don't worry, chapter 2 is way better than 1. Don't forget to review. Love you Good Luck Charlians.**_

" Do you have ANY idea how mad I am at that guy? He's a fucking RETARD! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Ivy screeched.

" Calm down Ivy. He's just a loner now!" Teddy said.

" Nuh uh. Have you seen his status on Lacebook? It says _In a relationship._" Ivy said, almost crying for her best friend's pain.

" Maybe, he forgot to change it. We've only been through, like for 1 hour" Teddyoffered.

" Nope. It says, _Spencertheplayer updated his relationship status at 17:09 PM, Friday 2nd December 2011."_

"That was 8 minutes ago!" Teddy counted.

"Yep!" Ivy confirmed

"Who's he going out with then?"

" hang on. I'll just look at his Lacebook page. Umm... You're not gonna like this T"

" Who is it? Tell me!" Teddy demanded.

" It's...

_**Haha! Ended on a cliff hanger. I bet you're wondering who it is! Sorry to the younger viewers for the swearing. Don't report. I can't remember what age rating I gave it. There will be NO sex so... LLAMA!**_


	3. The entrance of Jay

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters. Nope, not even an inch of their bodies. But I can manipulate them through stories XX**_

_**P.S: I also don't own Galaxy Smartphones. I wish I did.**_

" SKYLAR? HE'S GOING OUT WITH _SKYLAR? AGAIN? _Bitch!" Teddy screamed.

Ivy heard sobs upstairs. " Hey, T. Thats sounds like PJ!"

More howls could be heard. And a muffled 'skylar!" Of course, PJ had been going out with Skylar for _months_.

" PJ!" Teddy's breath caught in her throat. " I have to see him! I have to comfort PJ. He must be feeling worse than me!"

Teddy flew upstairs. Well not literally _flew _but ran.

"PJ? Um... Did... Uh... Skylar dump you?" Teddy asked cautiously.

" Yeah. I HATE her! When I find out who took her away from me I'm gonna-" PJ started.

" Spencer. Spencer is going out with her" Teddy started sobbing again.

" Aww... Little sis. I'm sorry. Look. I know a guy. Maybe he can mend your heart? I hate Spencer for doing that to you!" PJ said angrily.

" I hate Skylar for doing that to _you._ It's not Emmett is it?" Teddy smiled through her tears

" No, not Emmett. Jay Peirce. You know him?" PJ gave Teddy a tissue.

Teddy wiped her eyes and sniffed. " Jay? He's cute. How do you know him?"

" I was on the wrestling team once" PJ cringed at the memory.

" Oh yeah. I went to see the match" Teddy, too, cringed.

" I'll call him to come over!" PJ sighed and took his Galaxy Smartphone from his pocket. He dialled and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Jay. It's PJ!"

_'Hey PJ. Um... How did you get my number?'_

" What does it matter? My sister is really heartbroken and wants to meet you. Can you come?"

'_Your sister Teddy? She's hot! Sure I'll come over! I remember you address from when we were practising wrestling. You lost. Always"_

Teddy could heara faint laugh.

" Alright, alright. When can you get here?"

There was a knock at the door.

" Uh lets say, now!" Someone shouted through the door.

Teddy bounced up and turned knob (_No innuendo intended)_

"hey!" Teddy said brightly. She remembered that her make up had run. " Shit! I better go change!"

" No" Jay said softly. " You look beautiful...

_**Review! I can't believe Skylar would do that to PJ! PJ is way hotter! Review! LOL. Spencer definitely lives up to his online name huh! Jay sounds pretty nice! I'm not giving ANYTHING away. Read on till the end.**_


End file.
